AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver.
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. A variant of the AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum, it is built and piloted by Kyoya Kujo for Avalon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) is the final battle form of the Gundam AGEII Magnum. It has a unique system based on Gundam AGE-FX's FX Burst. The ‘SV’ in its name stands for ‘Savior’.Official profile (Japanese) Armaments ;*Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum :The same rifle as used by the Gundam AGEII Magnum. Based on the Gundam AGE-2's Hyper DODS Rifle, it not only has the ability to rotate beams in a drill form for more destructive power, but is also upgraded with larger energy charging capacity per shot, making it even more powerful. In Phoenix Mode, the weapon becomes the nose unit and draws power directly from the Gundam, resulting in higher energy consumption but also greater firepower. Can be stored on the rear skirt armor during MS mode. ;*Shiguru Shield :The same defensive armament mounted on the forearm's hardpoint as the Gundam AGEII Magnum. Over half of the shield is a blade, and apart from being used as a sword, it can also be used for a technical fighting style, such as attacking while in a defensive state. ;*F Funnel :Like the Gundam AGEII Magnum, the AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) has four F Funnels - close combat weapons that consist of blades incorporated into the wings. Inspired by the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX's C Funnels, they can be used as remotely controlled armaments and can be deployed even in Phoenix Mode. They can be used to deflect beam shots, and when functioning as remote weaponry, they can be used in formation attacks with the Gundam. :;*Excalibur ::The F Funnels can combine and shoot into the sky, forming a large golden, energy blade that is linked to the Shiguru Shield. Known as the 'Excalibur', the blade can destroy enemy unit in one strike. Equipment History Picture Gallery AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 01.jpg|Phoenix Mode in catapult (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 02.jpg|Phoenix Moder (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 03.JPG|Close up (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 04.jpg|About Tigerwolf and Shahryar (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 05.jpg|With Armament deployed(Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 06.jpg|Excalibur Formation 01 (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 07.jpg|Excalibur Formation 02 ((Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 08.jpg|Excalibur Attack 01 (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 09.jpg|Excalibur Attack 02 (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 10.jpg|Excalibur Attack 03 (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 11.jpg|Emitting aura (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 12.jpg|Emitting aura close up(Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 13.jpg|In front of Riku (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 14.JPG|In front of Riku close up (Ep 23) Gunpla Notes & Trivia References